


When In Wales

by Tierfal



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto celebrate a Welsh holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When In Wales

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Powdered_Opium for a gift exchange… IN A STRANGE AND DISTANT PAST.

There is a characteristically long, meaningful pause as Jack clambers up out of his hatch into the proper Hub.  Also characteristically, Ianto is the only one who could be arsed to get here so early.

But that’s all right.  Jack’s here—with bells on.  Or, more specifically…

“You’ve got something on your head, sir,” Ianto says, voice completely neutral, as he gathers up some of the crumpled napkins that always materialize on Owen’s desk overnight.

“It’s to celebrate the capitalistic perversion of a little-known Christian holiday,” Jack explains, trying not to grin and ruin the fun.

“Never heard of it,” Ianto says.  “We have a Welsh winter holiday, though; perhaps it’s similar.”

Jack finds a stray coffee mug, steps forward, carefully balances it on Ianto’s tray, and doesn’t step back again.  “Yeah?”

“It has a Welsh name,” Ianto says calmly.  “So it’s forty characters long, including eight _W_ s and one apostrophe.”

“Very Welsh,” Jack agrees.

Ianto nods and rearranges a few items on the tray.  “The rough translation is ‘Get Seduced by Your Boss First Thing in the Morning Whilst He’s Wearing a Silly Hat Day.’”

Jack’s mouth wobbles into a helpless smile despite of his best efforts to keep it in a disinterested line.  Ianto always wins this game.

“Wait ’til you see what I’ve got on underneath,” Jack says.


End file.
